Naruto the Kids tale
by Kellach
Summary: Its a story about kids that naruto and friends would have that came from my own head
1. Introdutions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own naruto in any way.

**Author's note: **This I a fic about any kids naruto and others may have and yes I know that some of the may sound untrue from the show but that is why its fan fiction any ways I hope u all like it. Oh and if my spelling is off feel free to tell me .

**Chapter one: **Introductions

"Hi my name is Moyra Ujchi. My parents are two of the great worriers who fought in the war against Ouchimaru. All of my friends parents fought with them. Me and my friends have all just graduated from the ninja academy, my friends include Palin his father Naruto and my father Sasuke where rivals when they where our age. Drake he is kind of lade back except when it comes to helping friends. Kell is always cautious of what he dose. Sora he and his father are both so weird but are good at tijutsu. Kain unlike his father he is skinny like his mother who came to the village only a few years ago. Yuna she is Palin's cousin but uses a little different fighting style because of her father. Kanko she is like her father she has a dog that helps her out in battle. And Zaya she is fun to be around but no one really knows who her parents are. But right now we are sitting in the Academy class room waiting to be put in our groups and find out who our sensei's will be…"

"The first group under Garra will be Palin, Moyra, and Zaya." announced Iruka.

"Next will be Drake, Kain, and Yuna under Rock Lee. And last under Shino will be Kell, Sora, and Kanko." They went to their sensei's.

"Meet me in the forest near the village," said Garra, "Tomorrow at 8."

"Yes, Sir." said Palin, Moyra, and Zaya.

"We will meet at the gym," said Lee, "at 5."

"Yes Lee Sensei." said Drake, Kain, and Yuna.

"We will meet at the entrance to the forest," said Shino, "at 9."

Well I hoped u all liked it and plz comment and or review…ill try to update soon.


	2. The rookies Tests

**Disclaimer: **I don't own naruto in anyway.

Sorry i'm so late getting the next chap. Typing is not my strong suit.

**Chapter 2: **The rookies Tests.

At the training grounds...

"Palin this is cool." said Moyra. "We'll be working together."

"Yea!" said Zaya from behind them. "but what about our sensie Garra. I mean he is kinda weird."

"Well, dad says that he is a very powerful Chakra user." said Moyra.

"Yes, he is." said Palin as that stopped before getting to the meeting place. "Even without using the full extent of my beyackugun I could tell that he has enormous power."

They continued walking when they got to the meeting place the first things that they notested where Garra and two pilers as tall as him with two very heavy looking orbs on them.

"Now what jutsus do each of you know?" Garra asked in a slightly icy tone. "Aside from what u learned in the academy."

"I have my beyackugun and I have learned some Juken from my mother." Palin said first.

"I have the sharingun and my father has taught me the the fire ball jutsu." said Moyra after Palin.

"And I can use the shadow shriken jutsu that i learned from Kakashi." Zaya said her smile never leaving her face.

"Good," said Garra standing in between the pilers, "Now the two orbs on ether side of me. You must try and get them anyway possible. Use all the jutsu and weaponry at you have to get them. Now the two people who get the orbs will pass and the one who doesn't get one will be sent back to the academy again."

"What!!" yelled Moyra "But, do we have to go through you?"

"Yes." Garra responded in his slightly icy tone.

"Fine." says Palin and starts to make hand signs and closes his eyes and says..."Beyackugun!" and opens his eyes reviling that they have changed. He assumes the Hyuga fighting styial of Juken.

"I guess we have to help." Moyra says jumping behind Palin. She closes her eyes and says. "Sharingun!" and opens her eyes reveling that they have changed to red.

"Here we go!" says Zaya exitedly. She jumps back next to Moyra.

Palin runs at Garra. Garra's sand sheild comes up to block the juken. Zaya and Moyra jump to the trees on both sides of Garra. Zaya throws two shriken and preforms the shadow shriken jutsu. At the same time Moyra preforms the fire ball jutsu and shoots a big fire ball from her mouth.

Garra's sand rose quikly and garded himself from all three attacks.

"Nice try." said Garra. "but you will have to do better."

"Fine." said Zaya changing her eyes to the sharingun like Moyra.

"H-How do you have ghe Sharingun?" Asked Moyra

"I'm not sure, they just appeared when I was training with Kakashi." said Zaya.

"Hmmm...well this will come to our advantage." said Palin.

Meanwial in the training area of the academy Rock Lee and his students start their training.

"I want you to come at me with all the power of youth you can muster!" said Lee in an exited voice. "Show me how strong you all are."

"Here we go..." said Drake in a lazy voice. Standing he preforms the Shadow Posetion Jutsu. His shadow shoots out at Lee. At the same time Kain jumps into the side of Lee and preforms the Meat Tank Jutsu. Yuna jumps behind Lee and activates the beyackugun.

Lee puts one hand out to the side of him to stop the on coming meat tank and knocks a hole in the ground to stop Drake's shadow posetion. Lee stops Kain from spinning then puts him in the hole he made. While this is happening Yuna comes up behind Lee and preforms the 64 palms technech. But Lee manages to doagde all of her 64 Strikes then he throws Yuna and Kain back over to Drake.

"Good Job for your first try." says Lee and gives them the thums up.

Meanwhile at the entrence to the forest Shino and his students prepare.

"Now," Begins Shino in a monotone voice. "What can you do?"

"Well me and Shadow can do the Beast Mimicry and All Fours Jutsu." said Kanko holding her dog in her lap.

"My mom tought me the mind transfer jutsu." said Kell.

"And I know some tijutsu from my dad." with a smile on is face.

"Good. I'm going to test you all." said Shino. He dose some hand signs and bugs come out and create three clones of himself. "Do as much damage to the clones as you can." Then he jumps back out of the way.

Sora runs at the nearest clone and starts doing rapid fire tijutsu at it. Kanko dose the all fours and beast mimicry jutsus and her and Shadow go after the next clone. And Kell Grabs two kuni an goes after the last one.

Now back to our first fight...

"K, we'll be the distration." Sid Moyra in the trees where they where planing their attack to get the orbs.

"Good with you're twos sharinguns you should be able to dogde the sand." said Palin. "Then I'll come up from behind him and get him with jucken."

Moyra and Zaya appear in front of Garra. They both throw some shuriken at him. Rassing the sand he blocks them. Zaya runs forward dogdeing the sand as it comes up to meet her. Moyra jumps up behind her and preforms the fire ball jutsu at Garra but more sand comesup to ingulf it.

While all of this is going on Palin comes up behind Garra and attacks with juken. It barly makes contact before the sand throws all three of them back.

"Damn I nicked him." said Palin.

"Enough!" says Garra in his slightly icy tone. "You all pass."

"What?" asked Moyra. "But, the objective was to get the orbs and we never did."

"No it wasn't." said Zaya smiling and putting her hands behind her head.

"The objective was team work wasn't it Garra sensie." said Palin already knowing the answer

"Thats right you are put into these three man squads to learn team work skills." said Garra. "Now go home and get some rest. I will have a misson for us tomarrow."

"Yes Sir!" said all three of them.

Back at the entrance...

"Huf...Huf...Damn those clones are tough." said Kanko.

"Ruff!" barked Shadow tiredly.

"You all proved that you are strong," said Shino in his monotone voice. "Now go home and get some rest."

"Yes Sensie!" said all three of them.

I hope you all liked it ill update as soon as i can.


End file.
